


Friends=Networking

by Starrynight (Starrynight872)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Gen, Tim Drake Deserves Better, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynight872/pseuds/Starrynight
Summary: At every gala, the cat-eyed Drake boy would watch everyone.
Relationships: Jack Drake & Janet Drake & Tim Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Friends=Networking

**Author's Note:**

> Character that I can relate to: exists  
> Me: It's free real estate  
> ~~~  
> I'm not sure how I feel about this style. I have a few fics in the works, but I can't promise anything soon. Also, I'm thinking about writing a multichapter fic; there are only a few more weeks left in this semester, and I'll probably be swamped until it ends. As per usual, feel free to point out any mistakes and tell me what you think. If you celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving!

Tim Drake was always a quiet child. It was what his parents valued the most about him. They could drag him around galas, and he wouldn’t say a word unless he was spoken to. Everyone always commented on how strangely well behaved he was for a child.

When he got older, it became a problem. He was no longer the quiet, well-behaved child; instead, he became antisocial and weird. His parents would always question his lack of friends; they were disappointed in him. After all, more friends meant more opportunities to network. 

They always said, “It is unbecoming for the future head of Drake Industries (DI) to not have any connection in the field.”

They never considered his feelings on the matter, only how many people liked him. Any girl that was close to him in age was always shoved in his direction. No one would want to miss an opportunity to cozy up to a rich kid. Even those who were already part of Gotham’s high society were always looking for more money. It made Tim even more of an oddity. The elite would whisper about him and wouldn't even try to hide it. They had a way of saying rude things and making it sound like concern. Everyone thought that because Tim was a child, he couldn't understand their thinly veiled taunts. If anything, that made it hurt more. 

He already knew where he was lacking and was trying to fix himself. As hard as he tried, it wasn't working. Many times, he had tried to talk and make a friend, but he never clicked with anyone. They found him to be awkward and stilted. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break the code of how to have a proper conversation.

But he could easily talk his way through a gala. To him, they were monotonous and predictable. The same few questions are always thrown around. But the moment he has to talk about something besides the usual questions, it's like he's a totally different person. No one has ever asked him about himself that didn't relate to school. The friends of his parents don't care about him. They only care about the people who can make them richer: his parents. They would ask about his grades, but he knew that was only for show. If they could, he knew they would dive straight into how DI is doing and what his parents are working on.

Tim has become known for watching and listening. Many people find him unsettling, his eyes sharp like those of a cat. They assume he prowls for information on them, but they misunderstand. He only searches for the formula to keep a conversation going.


End file.
